


Wolf

by Caessie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Control, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester as brothers, Dog Tags, F/M, Loss of Control, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OC main character, Omega OC, but fluffy and funny too, get's bloody later, make tags up as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caessie/pseuds/Caessie
Summary: Joan is a normal girl. She lives in a normal appartment, works part-time in a kitchen and food-delivery service, likes dogs and cats.And has no memory older than 2 Years.One day 2 men with the same eyes that follow her in her daily nightmares turn up at her door and she makes a decision.





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Allright, this is my first ever Supernatural fanfiction and I try to take a different toll on a few things here. i hope you still like it. This fic is still in development and I have kind of a plan but I can't really tell much yet!
> 
> Please note that english is NOT my first language and that I might struggle a bit sometimes but I hope you can understand it all XD
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a comment how you like it and yes I would love some Kudos! :3

She smelled blood. Blood and iron… well that’s basically the smell of blood anyways. And she smelled sulphur and sweat…. Wait why did she smell sweat? Oh right. Her own sweat. She turned her head around, blood everywhere, on the walls, on the ground, on her hands in her hair, on the door. She tried to make a run for the door, but someone stood in front of it and wouldn’t let her pass. A mean smile on his lips and coal black eyes. She heard a growl from somewhere that could impossibly belong to a human. It grew louder and louder and louder and….  
Joans eye flew open and she shoot up in her bed. Her body was covered in sweat and she was breathing way too fast. It took several seconds until she realized that she was at home, in her bed, not covered in blood and the sweat was caused by her nightmare. Still she turned the light on. Just to make sure that there was no one with black eyes in her room somewhere. Of course, there was not. Relieved she slowly sunk back into the covers and stared at the ceiling. These nightmares where bothering her for a while now and she never quite understood where they came from or what they meant? She glanced at her alarm and groaned. It was only half an hour of the night left and she felt like she hadn’t slept at all. Slowly, regretting every minute she spent last evening watching Netflix, she dragged herself out of bed and made for the kitchen. She needed coffee. Desperately. Maybe brewed with red bull if she wanted to survive the day at work. She didn’t have any red bull. Probably better that way, who knew if a human heart could even handle that much caffeine. As the warm and welcoming scent of coffee filled the kitchen, she made herself a simple breakfast. A few cornflakes in a bowl and milk and that’s it, really. She needed something to eat in the morning, but she never quite liked having a big meal. Or preparing a big meal half awake. She looked at the finished coffeepot and back at her breakfast and shrugged. Whatever. She had worse. She took the coffee and poured a big part of it on her cornflakes and the rest into a mug and abandoned the milk. She was still half asleep and who put milk or sugar in their coffee anyways? This was insane, this is not what that was meant for. This is how her mornings usually went. Breakfast and a big pot of black coffee, then staring off into space for a while until the caffeine kicked in and she got to shower, dress up and put a little work into hair and makeup, she was kind of the companys mascot after all. Joan worked for a food delivery service and was the youngest of the whole team. Somehow that meant that she almost passed with everything she did or… didn’t do. So, she tried to put in her best of work and just be kind of helpful although she was absolutely no help in the kitchen. But the customers loved her bold personality and her short hair in always changing bright colours so who was she to deny it to them? Mourning she looked at the mirror a last time, she really wanted long hair again, but it just seemed so unpractical to her. What if someone tried to grab her by it and pull? But then again, why would anyone do this to her? With a shrugging of her shoulders she grabbed her stuff, mostly key and drinks for her delivery tour and left to work. As she left her apartment down the street, she saw a black, sleek car standing by the sidewalk on the other side of the street. She knew it was a `67 Chevy Impala but she didn`t know how she knew. Maybe something she read once somewhere. 

Work was… normal. Customers who would tell her that she made the mistake when clearly, they ordered the wrong food, colleagues who would act as if in nursery school and a boss who makes more chaos then anybody else she has ever met in her life, including herself. And this means a lot. But in the end of the day she always had a good time at work. She liked it here, it was simple, black and white, easy tasks and she could let her mind wander where she wanted because she had her routines memorized. No need to think to hard, only to give the customers a snarky answer when they try to mess with her. “Can’t you be here a little earlier? I only got 30 minutes of lunchbreak!” the boss of some insurance company once asked her a little pissed off. There were just him and 2 other colleagues in the whole company and they didn’t really order regularly enough to consider them “Customers we don’t want to lose”. “Nope. I get to you when I can, I am not going to speed, run over old people or children crossing the street or messing up my tour and missing out on other customers just because of one meal for your company. Have a nice day, enjoy your food and see you next Tuesday”. The man was left behind with his mouth slightly hanging open as Joan hurried back into her car because she was clearly late for all the other customers too. When she later told her boss she just laughed out loud and told her that she never expected anything else from her. Needless to say, this particular customer never complained again but stayed with them.  
It was already late afternoon when she had her shift finished, inclusive of her extra hours to get the dishes and the new tour plans done, chatting with her colleagues and complaining about the annoying weather. Weather was always annoying. It was too hot, too cold, too cloudy, too sunny, too dry, too rainy and everything in between so they just kept complaining because what else would they really do about it? But finally, she grabbed her keys again and left for home in the little black car of her company that she used to get home and to work and to get groceries and stuff. It was nothing like a motorbike she once dreamed of having but it was enough for her to get from point A to point B. This time she didn’t notice the other black car somewhere off on the distance. When she left her work its motor roared to life and the ’67 Chevy Impala slowly followed her back home, always in the distance, never close enough for her to notice but never out of sight. Not like Joan would have paid attention anyways, she was busy putting on a whole show to the music on her radio, singing and dancing in her car, swearing at the damn drivers going 20 under the tempo limit and cutting her off before she goes back to singing her heart out again until she got home, still humming the last song she heard in the car. The rest of her day was already perfectly planned: first she will clean up the kitchen, a duty she had to do or else it would become really difficult to make herself food, then putting pizza in the oven and spending the afternoon and evening and a big part of the night watching way too much Netflix.  
She wiped down the last crumbs of her working surface and was finally satisfied as her doorbell rang. “Great, what the hell? Who in their right mind would bother me at this time of day?” she uttered as she fussed with her slippers and opened the door.

One of the most beautiful men she ever saw was right in front of her. He was tall with a 5’o’clock shadow as beard, short blond hair styled as spikes and freckles covering every inch of a very handsome face. Bright green eyes under unfairly long eyelashes were trained on her and around his lips that looked like they were perfect to kiss played a little smile, barely noticeable in the fine lines around his mouth.  
She could barely stop staring at him but behind him was a similar gorgeous man. He was taller than the other one, with long hair, big brown puppy eyes and although he looked nervous, she could see that he was weirdly happy to see her. His hands flexed a little and he looked like he was about to hug her but couldn’t because the green-eyed man was between them.  
Finally, a deep voice spoke up. It sends a shiver down her spine and now she knew why she knew these green eyes. She saw those eyes in all her nightmares, always there, watching, judging, never leaving her out of sight but never cold and never harming her.  
“Hello Joan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading, please tell me how you liked it!  
> And huuuuuge thanks to my beta, corrector and my own 'Bobby' LellaTheDarkAngel <3


End file.
